In the area of packaging of consumer goods, and in particular when packaging dry flowable pulverulent consumer goods it is common to use rigid paperboard packaging containers which serve as protective transport and storage containers at the retail end and as storage and dispensing containers at the consumer end. Such paperboard containers are usually provided with an openable and closable lid, and with an inner removable or breakable barrier membrane which keeps the contents fresh and protected against contamination up until delivery of the packaging container to a consumer. Once the inner barrier has been destroyed in order to access the contents in the packaging container, the ability of the packaging container to protect the contents from detrimental influence from the environment depends strongly on the lid construction. Accordingly, it is a concern that the packaging container can continue to keep the contents in the packaging container fresh and protected against contamination from the outside also after the inner barrier has been removed. It is a particular concern that the packaging container may be repeatedly opened to access the contents in the container and be re-sealed to allow hygienic storage of the contents in the package between dispensing occasions. A packaging container for bulk solids usually contains more of the packaged product than will be used at each dispensing occasion. Thus, it is desirable that the product remaining in the packaging container retains properties such as flavor, scent, scoopability, vitamin content, color, etc. at least for a time period corresponding to the time it is expected it will take for a consumer to use up all the contents in the packaging container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to offer a paperboard packaging container having improved capability of protecting dry bulk solids in the paperboard packaging container against negative influence from the environment outside the packaging container also after the packaging container has been opened a first time.